doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Game Boy Advance
Unique DeathMatch? Didn't the GBA version of Doom have unique DeathMatch maps? Eight of them, right? Unique maps, IIRC. There's no mention of them on the page. I don't have a GBA, so I can't verify. Have the DeathMatch maps (DM1 to DM8, I think) been ported? If so, to what systems? Does anyone know, and should it be included? Are there layout pics, data, anything? 21:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :I think Ledmister has layout pics of the GBA deathmatch levels already. If we want the Omgfoil images though you should be able to extract the GBA IWAD with Kaiser's GBADMAKE GBA Doom hacking kit. Most PC editors seem to work with this file. Most of the map format (from what I see in Kaiser's docs) is the same so they should be portable to the PC. --InsanityBringer 00:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Cheers, InsanityBringer. The thing just is GDABMAKE is not available anywhere, and all of Kaiser's old sites are utterly gone. Not just that, but both "GBDM.zip" and "GBADoomDM.zip" (archives that contain the GBA DM maps) are available nowhere. Seems there's no way to get them anymore, even the GBA IWAD extracting tools are unavailable. Ah, well. 08:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I got the ZIP lying around, you can check it out at here. Just the other night I did rip the DM levels from the IWAD I dumped from GBADOOM but the levels are currently tied to my Jaguar resource dumps which are in a ZIP file so it isn't currently compatible with non-zdoom ports, and the levels themselves don't have nodes built yet. I think I could clean this up and release it at some point though. Levels are all in vanilla format so it'd be even compatible with Chocolate Doom or something if you want an oldschool feel with it. --InsanityBringer 12:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Cheers for the archive. No probs with the maps, I ripped the GBA DM maps with yer tools and tried them w/ SkullTag (I know, the not-so-good port) and they work fine. Intense w/ more than 4 playas, I can tell you that! 16:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Authors? Btw, while on the topic of the GBA DeathMatch maps, does anyone know who made them? 09:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Industrial Zone and The Chasm are split into two maps each to avoid slowdowns and memory constraints. Can someone tell me what this means? I was under the impression that they already were two completely different maps with two completely different map slots. I mean, the sentence doesn't even make any sense to me, it even links to the two individual maps. 19:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Industrial Zone is split into two maps, Industrial Zone: A and Industrial Zone: B. The Chasm is split into two maps, The Chasm: A and The Chasm: B. I do agree it could be worded a bit better, though. Nuxius 08:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Really? They were split? I don't remember that. I gotta go and check. Not that I don't believe you. 16:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC)